


Back Home Again

by Daydreamfox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming Out, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, Law is just trying to be a good boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Portgas D. Ace is a little shit, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Trafalgar D. Water Law is Uncomfortable, family gathering, family wedding, like always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamfox/pseuds/Daydreamfox
Summary: Law meets Luffy's outgoing family for the first time in a family gathering. Things go well for the most part, but it's his older brothers that he has to look out for, specifically the one named Ace.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Dragon/Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Not a cloud in the sky stood above Law as he drove down the long curvy road in the unfamiliar state he knew as Minnesota. The road had been completely empty for quite some time, giving Law the chance to enjoy a relaxing scenery of tall forest green trees stretching all along the deserted path. It was a view completely different than Chicago, and even though his hometown had its share of forest like roads, something about being in a foreign land made it a lot more soothing to him.

The sun was at its peak on this warm Monday summer noon, with the rays of the sun hitting against his skin when passing the shades of the trees. His body beginning to grow tired and hungry after the seven hour drive from Chicago and with just three hours left till they arrived to their destination. He turned the AC on from only his side of the car, letting the cold air hit his face to prevent him from getting anymore sleepy. Law had turned off the radio right after his boyfriend Luffy had knocked out on the passenger seat beside him, only now debating whether or not he should turn it back on again to help wake himself up.

Law figured stopping for some lunch wouldn’t be a bad idea, something average to fill his stomach with lots of coffee on the side to help him survive the next three agonizing hours. To his luck, from fare off in the distance the sight of tall buildings catch his eyes. He begins to speed up, eager to make it inside any diner where he could get a nice meal and rest.

He pulls into the parking lot in their black Cadillac CTS, turning off the engine and unbuckling himself finally. He looks around through the mirrors, having absolutely no idea where he was, but trusting that it was a trusted town. Luffy is still sound asleep, his face pushed against the glass with his mouth slightly open, letting out a trail of saliva to run down his mouth and onto the door handle. A classic view Law had been so familiar with.

He nudges his sleeping boyfriend on the shoulder, telling him to wake up, but Luffy only responds back to with a whiny tone. Getting out of the car, Law goes towards the passenger side, pulling the door wide open and having his lover fall face first onto the ground. Serves him right for not buckling up like he had told him to.

He wakes up in alert as half his body kisses the ground. Law is standing next to him, reaching out his arm and chuckling down at him due to the display. Luffy only then puffs his cheeks up at Law as he takes his hand to pick himself up. He brushed off the dirt from his pajama pants and begins to look around their surroundings with a confused look on his face, but it wasn’t until he looked more into the town that he knew exactly where they were.

“Do you remember any of this?” Law asked, lifting the trunk to grab one of his bags that carried his clothes.

The younger male smiles, looking all around as he took in old memories. Law only smiles at the delighted view of his lover. “Sort of, we’re in the city of Rochester. I’ve been here a couple times when I lived here. We’re not that fare if we managed to get to this city already.”

Law closes the trunk and locks the door with his alarm key. He walks over to where Luffy is at and hands him a small gym bag with fresh clothes inside that he could change into after.

“That’s good.” Law says “I figure we should stop here to grab some lunch before driving any further. Plus we both need a fresh change of clothes, especially you with those pajamas that you haven’t taken off since we left home.”

Luffy frowned and looked down at his red and yellow-checkered sweats with one of Law’s t-shirts over his upper body. “What’s wrong with wearing this? I’m comfortable, I don’t wanna change.”

“It smells like Bepo had been sleeping on it.” He stated in disgust “Change or I’m not getting you lunch, your choice.”

“What!” He gasps at Law with wide eyes. “Okay fine I'll change, but after lunch though.”

“Deal, now c’mon, let's head inside before more people begin to arrive for the lunch hour.” Law locks hands with Luffy, holding the door open for him as they walked inside the diner.

They sat together side-by-side waiting for the waitress arrived to their table. The place was slightly empty, people occasionally walking in and out of the diner. Law was already wearing a fresh pair of clothes, a black long sleeve and dark blue jeans with his usual spotted hat resting on the empty chair beside him. Luffy was reading the menu, mouth beginning to water with every page he turned.

Not soon after a young waitress arrived at the couple’s table, pulling out a notebook and pen. She swiftly glanced at the two males intertwined fingers, a light blush growing on her cheeks as she smiled at both of them asking if they were just about ready to order. However, before Law could say a word, Luffy was already ahead of him, blurting out various food titles provided on the menu. Law almost felt bad for the poor young waitress, who scribbling as fast as she can on the tiny notepad, constantly having to flip to a new page as his eager boyfriend continued.

“The club sandwich, chicken avocado burger with onion rings on the side, fish and chips, country-fried steak and eggs and if it’s not too much trouble could you add those diced breakfast potatoes with extra seasoning on the side, and a chocolate fudge Sunday please. Traffy, do you know what you want?”

The waitress’s eyes shot wide after hearing the younger boy ask the older man.

“I’ll just have your cranberry apply chicken salad, with some coffee please.” Law responds, closing his menu casually while collection them together to hand back to the shocked young lady. “Oh, and one of those kid scavenger hunt papers if you have any” Law added.

Law drinks his coffee while taking some bites from his salad here and there, occasionally getting a piece of steak shoved into his mouth by Luffy, who was suggesting him to try some. Aside from that, it was a nice little break from the seven-hour dive and Law intended to spend it as relaxing as he can before arriving to their destination.

Luffy comes back wearing his fresh pair of clean clothes, a yellow v-neck with an odd smiley face in the front and Japanese writing on the back spelling out the words ‘captain’ and black shorts with his favorite sandals. He takes a seat next to his boyfriend, continuing to finish his fudge Sunday as he talks more about his family’s lake house and all the adventures he’s been on while spending his time there when he was younger.

Law simply nods his head in response, hearing most of the story but not really all of it. His mind is more occupied with other things at the moment. For the past three years that they have been dating, not once had Law ever met Luffy’s family, and now that, that moment is finally happening, deep down inside he is freaking out. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, especially not to Luffy.

He’s too stubborn to admit such a thing, even to himself, but hell who wouldn’t be nervous meeting their lover’s entire family for the first time? Especially after all the stories he has told him about his two overprotective older brothers, law enforcement dad and uncles, and grandfather who is a retired marine officer. Not to mention the possibility that Luffy’s family still believes that he is bring home a girl instead of a guy doesn’t make it any better.

They know that Luffy is bi, everyone does, but not once have they ever seen him with a man before. All of his partners have always been females and the thought of him even considering a male completely flies over their heads, not that they would judge him. And now here Law was, about to be revealed to the entire family for the first time and all he could think about it how long this seven day trip just might kill him. Not to mention their four year anniversary coming up this Saturday that Luffy wants to celebrate with the entire family.

Law received a ping from inside his pocket, he pulls out his phone to see who it’s from and of course it has to be from the hospital that he works in. The text is an attachment with some patient files that he need to check and submit later when they arrives back to Chicago, he continues to scroll through the attachments, forgetting Luffy’s conversation and reading the information on his phone. Law fails to hear the huff sound coming from his partner beside him, and even more, fails to notice the hand reaching to his phone and pulled out from his hands.

“You promised you wouldn’t be checking your phone for work this week, remember.” Luffy affirms, giving Law a disappointed look that looks more adorable to him instead. He puts away the phone inside his pocket, still waiting for Law to answer him.

He sighs in defeat, not caring that Luffy had confiscated his phone or not because really, he did promise him before they left that he wouldn’t do anything work related while away. “You’re right, sorry. Just a bad habit of mine I guess, hold on to it for me while we’re here, that way I won’t be tempted to check it often.” He recommends

“What about if Penguin or Shachi decide to call?” Luffy says, swallowing the last piece of his hot fudge Sunday.

Law pulls out his wallet, sliding his card inside the checkbook and handing it to the waitress “They have your number too. They could just call you if they need anything and besides they know they can’t contact me unless it’s anything regarding Bepo.”

“I wish we could have brought Bepo with us.” Luffy pouts, resting his elbows on the table and leaning his head between his palms. The waitress returns with Law’s card, thanking them for their visit and leaving two pieces of lollypops next to the receipt that Luffy quickly took and began to suck on.

“Same here, but unfortunately your brother is allergic to dogs, so until then Shachi and Penguin are on babysitting watch.” He advises, standing from his seat and dropping a ten dollar bill on the table as a tip. “c’mon, it’s time we get going.”

Back on the road again, Luffy rattles on and on about his childhood memories, pointing out familiar locations and facts about the places they had just passed. Law is used to Luffy always being this way, he doesn’t mind it one bit, he’s grown used to it after so long and if anything, he kinda prefers the cattery male this way. He’s the perfect distraction of what’s yet to come in a few more hours.

As Luffy continues to go on and on about his family, he soon notices the way Law is clenching tightly to the steering wheel. He could see the way he tightens his teeth inside his mouth and taps on the wheel so often before gripping them again. It was then that Luffy suddenly realized that Law was in fact nervous to arrive and finally met everyone, and of course that only made luffy’s smile grow even more.

A brilliant idea pops into his head at that very moment, he begins to look around through the windows, checking to see if there were any cars passing by. The road was completely empty. He unbuckles his seatbelt moving himself closer to Law.

Law had his attention fixed on the road; he didn’t notice how silent the car suddenly got or how Luffy had his upper body hovering over his jeans. It was when he began to feel his belt being unbuckled and zipper beginning to unzip that his attention flew to the younger male underneath his arms.

Taken back, he tries to nudge Luffy off of him but fails due to the fact that he was driving. “Oi, Luffy! What do you think you are doing? Not here, get off!”

Luffy sits back up to look at Law more clearly. He chuckles softly. “Relax Law, look around you; no cars are coming by.” He moves in closer to Law’s face, pecking him on the cheek before softly speaking into his ear “And besides, this would really help calm your nerves.”

That just about done it for Law, he could feel the heat in his groin growing, the painful erection getting trapped inside his pants, begging for release. He huffs while shaking his head in defeat, giving Luffy the okay to go back down on him. And it was not like it was their first time sucking each other off while driving, god no, Law only felt weird about it because they were going to see Luffy’s family, but fuck it, if Luffy didn’t give a fuck then neither did he. A nice blowjob could never hurt anybody.

Luffy pulls out Laws rock hard member from his pants, gently running his thumb over the head of Law’s dick. Law rests his head back on the seat, taking a few deep breaths, hands firmly grabbing the wheel as he continues to concentrate on the road.

Luffy’s head is now perched over him, he could no longer see what’s going on, just the view of the younger males soft black hair. Luffy caresses Law’s cock, and then slowly, he begins to put his tongue over his dick’s head and trace it down his shaft.

“Fuck, Luffy” he mutters, biting his lips.

A sweet kiss was placed right on his member, Luffy smiles down at his cock for a moment and then wraps his lips around it, slowly he brings Law’s cock into his mouth. He is lavishing his dick, licking and sucking his cock in just the right places. Luffy just about knows all the right spots that can make Law plead for more.

“F-Fuck,” he hisses, struggling to hold his hips down. He puts one hand over Luffy’s hair, gripping it tightly as he pushes it down to go deeper inside. Law groans at his new leverage. He shallowly fucks Luffy’s mouth, dick sliding into him in a pleasurable friction.

Luffy’s sucking begins to reach a quicker speed, head bobbing up and down aggressively, nose hitting the base of his cock as he chokes out.

“Luffy, babe” Law gasps “I’m gonna come”

His statement didn’t change the younger males pace. Luffy simply moaned in response, sucking harder and gripping onto his legs so that when he comes, he does it down his throat. Sure enough, a few second’s later Luffy felt his mouth filled with Law’s seeds.

“Ahh” Law moaned, as he caresses his lovers hair who at the same time was finishing sucking his cock and swallowing his entire load. Luffy pulls his mouth out from Law’s cock, licking his lips in pleasure, before buckling his pants back up again.

Luffy hums in satisfaction, he leans forward, resting his head on Law’s shoulder. He feels his lovers hand slide between his, and they interlock them together nice and tight. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself. “Feeling better?”

Law’s hand tightens in his hand and from where he is leaning he could see Law crack a smile from the corner of his lips. “Much better, thank you” Law says while bringing their locked fingers up to his mouth, and kissed Luffy’s hand lovingly and passionately.

____________

Not to fare away from where Law and Luffy are heading, Rouge -Luffy’s mother- is in the kitchen of the lake house that they own. She is cutting up some fresh fruit to add into a bowl for later, when everyone else arrives. Koala, Vivi, and Nami are also helping out in the kitchen, one chopping up potatoes, another adding seasoning into a dish, and the other washing dishes.

They are all chatting with each other about college, work, and the excitement of the week to come-where they could all reunite with old friends again. Since their childhood, everyone had gone off their own separate ways, moving farther away, starting families, disconnecting themselves, and moving on. Life pretty much happened, everyone got older, and things changed, like always. This was the first time in a very long time in which the whole gang was going to get back together again- the D family intended to celebrate it to the fullest!

Not only was the celebrating intended for the gathering but also a celebration for Rouge and Dragon, who after years of being together and starting a family, finally decide to unit as one and tie the knot. Both where once married before at one point in time, but sadly lost their spouses to mortal accidents, eventually bringing them together along the road. Rouge had already had her first son, Ace with her previous husband and Dragon as well had his first son, Sabo. Years after, the two have their first son together, Monkey D. Luffy. At the time Ace was five-years old while Sabo was six and together they all became a complete family.

This was why the gathering was such as big deal to everyone, why everyone was finally gathering back together for the first time in a long time, why Luffy seized this moment as the best opportunity to introduce his boyfriend to the family. All three brothers reuniting after two years of departure, celebrating their parents wedding with loved ones . . . what could possible go wrong?

Coming down the stairs, Sabo walks into the kitchen; he kisses Rouge lovingly on the cheek, steals a slice of melon as he distracts her from cutting the fruit. He then walks over to where Koala stands, gently hugging her from behind as she turns her head to look at him and steal a quick kiss. The two have been dating since they were in high school; Rouge had already considered Koala as her daughter in law since day one, only now, she literally pestered at the 26-year old man to hurry up and put a ring on it.

The backdoor to the kitchen swings open, Ace steps inside, wearing nothing but his black cargo jeans and muddy combat boots, he leaves a trail of mud as he steps inside carrying some groceries. All the ladies begin to complain towards Ace’s mess on the floor, looking at him in disgust and threatening him to mop the floor and take a shower or else he couldn’t light up the fireworks for tomorrow night. He looks at his mother for reassurance, but she just crosses her arms while nodding her head in agreement. However before leaving with the pieces of grapes in his hand that he stole, he asks Rouge about when Luffy would be arriving.

“I’m not sure Ace, he called this morning at around 6am saying that he was on his way, but that’s the last I heard from your brother.” She answered; face looking a little worried for her baby, who she thought might be lost on the road.

“Relax mom, Luffy’s not like Zoro, he’ll get here eventually. I give him around 3 or 3:30 to arrive.” Ace expects, giving his mother a comforting kiss on the cheek. “Say, you think he might bring his girlfriend this time?” he asks out loud in the kitchen for everyone to hear.

“Oh I really hope he does! I’m dying to meet her!” Koala answers eagerly.

“Me too! Three years is too long to keep us waiting!” Vivi agrees

“He better bring her, or I’ll start charging him for those three years that they’ve been together.” Nami threatens.

“Well, guess we’ll all just find out later today now wont we?” Sabo throws in “Ace, don’t embarrass Lu in front of his woman if she arrives.” He adds.

“Oi, don’t you mean YOU.” He tosses a grape at Sabo teasingly “I’m always courteous around people, right Vivi? You see the way I hold the door and excuse myself before leaving while we’re at school.” He looks over at Vivi who was looking back and forth between them as they childishly bicker.

Nami goes between both men, pulling them on the ear and dragging them outside, pushing them out and locking the door to not let them back in. “Much better.” She includes, while whipping off the invisible dirt from her hands.

Three hours pass, Ace is outside on the roof of the house helping Dragon fix a patch that’ll prevent a leak from coming inside. A nice black Cadillac with tinted windows pulls into the driveway, Ace and Dragon both stop what they were doing, checking out the car and wondering who it could belong to. Sabo come out from the backdoor as well, with the four other ladies lingering at the door behind him.

A coat of black hair pops out from the passenger seat and then the door closes, revealing Luffy and a big smile on his face as he yells out to everyone in hello. He makes it half way to the house before being trampled to the ground by his two older brothers.

“Idiot Lu, what took you so long?”Ace argues, swinging his arm over Luffy’s shoulder. “Glad you could make it finally, been what two years since we last seen each other. Mom was getting worried ya know.” Sabo adds.

Back at the vehicle, Law lets himself out, pulling the trunk of the car open and starts taking out all their bags. He locks the car and nervously proceeds to Luffy who was now surrounded by his entire family. He carries with him a backpack with a gym bag swung over his shoulder; all while pulling two large luggage’s as he makes his way closer to them. Law puts the bags down and placing a straw-hat over his lovers head as he stands beside him. Everyone notices Law and begin to look at him in confusion.

“How was the drive? Did you get lost? Did you eat? Dinner is almost ready so you could go to your room and unpack with your friend while you wait for it to be ready.” Rouge blabbers on to her younger son who she wouldn’t let go from hugging.

“We stopped in Rochester to eat, but that was three hours ago and now I’m starving again.” He tries to pull his mother off of him. “Mom, I’ve missed you too, but right now I reeeally gotta pee!” he whines

Koala and Vivi step in front of Luffy, giving him a welcome home hug and looking around while smiling, asking where his girlfriend was because he had promised he would bring here along. Nami moves in soon after, embracing him in a hug as well and then being the blunt female as she was, and asks who the man standing next to him was. Law feels a small sweat begin to fall down his forehead.

“It’s nice to see you three too. Wow Nami your hair has gotten super long! And it smells like almonds!” Luffy starts off saying before breaking the news to his whole family who was standing right in front of him, waiting for him to answer the important question. “Anyways, I did bring my partner along, just like I promised.”

Everyone except Dragon and Sabo begin to look at the car again, waiting to see a girl come out from the vehicle. The two men look at each in understanding shock, moving their eyes from Luffy to Law repeatedly.

Luffy takes a step closer to Law and unexpectedly takes his hand into his own, introducing everyone to his partner. “See I didn’t break my promise! Everyone I’d like you all to meet my boyfriend, Trafalgar Law. Law, this is my family!”

All eyes were locked onto Law; his heart was rapidly beating faster than ever from all the stares and possible death glare he might have been receiving from the older brother with the arm tattoo. He takes a brave step forward, clearing out his throat as he greets everyone.

“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet everyone” he extended his arm out in front of Rouge “You must be Ms. Portgas, Luffy’s mother. I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things about you.” Smiling kindly at her but shocking Luffy because he’s never seen his partner smile in such a way before.

Rouge slowly shakes his tattooed hand but then smiles warmly at him and pulls him forward, embracing him into a welcoming hug, shocking the poor man completely. “It’s very nice to finally meet you, Law. Please just call me Rouge; welcome to our lake home, we look forward to having you around.”

She releases the older man and nudges her fiancé on the shoulder to welcome him and the family. Dragon reaches forward to shake Law’s hand, smiling calmly at him. “Welcome, good to finally meet you. Please make yourself a home.” He lets go of Law and continues to speak “Allow me to introduce you to everyone. This is Koala.”

She hugs Law in welcoming, looking at him up and down, and then smirks directly at him in approval “Hello Law, it’s good to meet you. I’m Luffy’s oldest brother’s girlfriend”

“Hello, I’m Vivi, family friend.” she hugs him and stands beside Koala.

“Welcome man, good to meet you. I’m Sabo, Luffy’s oldest brother” the blond extends his arms out to Law; he firmly shakes it, both looking directly into each other’s eyes before letting go.

“Well this is quite a shock; I should have known you’d be a guy. Luffy, I’m charging you for not telling us.” She pulls him into a tight hug, looking mischievously at Luffy from over Law’s shoulder.

“What! You guys never asked!” he objects, picking up the luggage’s from the ground with the help of Sabo and Dragon.

“I’m Nami by the way, long time family friend as well” she noticeably looks him up and down, biting her lower lip in a charming approval “Wow, Luffy you sure knows how to pick them” she says out loud so that Luffy could hear her, which he definitely did with his now tomato red face.

Nami is lightly shoved to the side by and un-introduced face “Don’t you dare encourage him Nami. Oi, Luffy is this some fucking joke?”

“Ace!” all females hiss in unison.

“No Ace, not a joke. I never said I was bringing home a girl, I only said partner, you only assumed it was a girl. Is there a problem with me dating a guy?” Luffy steps in between Law and Ace.

“You know I proudly support that Lu, so don’t start putting words in my mouth.”

“Then what is it Ace” Luffy smartly asks.

He stressfully grabs Luffy by the collar of his shirt, but Law grabs his shoulder and pulls him closer by his side, taking hold of Luffy hand. “Because it’s you Luffy. And I’m sorry but sometimes you don’t think with what you’re doing. I mean look at him Lu, the guy screams trouble, I can’t trust a guy like that, nobody can! How old are you anyways?” he looks back at Law questioningly.

Law furiously looks back at Ace, not caring whether or not he had to make a good impression with him, because fuck that if he ever wanted his approval. Like hell was he going to suck up to an asshole of a brother such as Ace. He never cared what others thought about him, and he wasn’t going to let this idiot change that.

“27” Law bitterly responds.

Aces eyes widen. “Fuck, are you serious? You're seven years older than Luffy!”

“That’s enough Ace! Sabo go back to town with Ace and get some more gas for the grill. Law, I’m sorry about my idiot son, please, go up stares with Luffy and make yourselves comfortable.” Dragon apologies to Law. He looks pissed off, but the look quickly washed away as soon as Sabo drags Ace in the car with him, leaving everyone else to stand around awkwardly.

“Well that went well” Luffy beams

Everyone goes back inside; Luffy and Law are left outside with some remaining bags to take in. “They really like you Law!” and all he could do was look at his young boyfriend in confusion, because really, where they not in the same place when all this happened? How in the hell did all this go well?

All Law could do was sigh loudly to himself and follow his clueless boyfriend inside the house. He knows damn well that this is going to be one hell of a reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

_________________

Like the outside of the cabin that surrounded many trees and a ridiculous amount of space, the inside wasn’t even entirely different. Not even close.

As soon as Law stepped foot into the grand house, he was almost certain that he was walking into a hotel instead. They were barely inside the kitchen when a mouth watering scent of various spices soon caught both their attention, and unlike his younger boyfriend, Law forcefully pulled himself away from the delicious smell. Sure he was hungry, but like Luffy’s mother had said earlier, dinner was soon to be ready.

They walked into the living room that as well was a breathtaking site. Seriously was anything in this place not perfect? It was impossible to believe that a rundown cabin design could make the entire house look like a 5 star luxury hotel. The giant brick chimney with the disturbing antler head mounted right above was the first thing that caught Law’s attention. He was never a big fan of those things, if anything they freaked him out. It was a good thing they didn’t own one of those lion head rugs, otherwise he would not be setting foot into the living room throughout his entire stay.

Many couches circles around the chimney and other random locations around the room, his favorite was the recliner that sat by the big opened window that gave out a beautiful view of the wide open lake. It was the perfect spot to enjoy some quiet time while catching up on some reading. However, now thinking about it again, this was a family reunion and with family reunions come lots and lots of loud family members. It appeared quiet time with the view of the lake was out of the question.

They met the other end of the room that would lead them upstairs to Luffy’s bedroom where he could finally relax from the long drive. Just as they were making their way up the stairs, Law catches the entire view of the living room from high up above and damn it really was a nice place.

They pass by many closed rooms in which Law only began to wonder just how much people this family had or knew. Where all these rooms even being occupied or did they rent the place out as some inn? If so they probably made good money out of it, especially with the wide lake just a couple feet away from them.

At the end of the hall they arrive at a closed door, Luffy reaches into his back pocket and pulls out an old skeleton key then inserts it into the keyhole and turns the knob, pushing the door wide open. The room looked like it belonged to a nine year old; with pirate flags and ship jar bottles that spread all across the shelves. Luffy was at the outside of the door, patiently waiting for his lover to step foot into his old childhood bedroom.

“Welcome to my room!” he announces, stepping inside and closing the door behind them. “Sorry about all the pirate stuff, last time I came in here I was like nine years old or something. I had this huge obsession with pirates.”

He sets the luggage’s down on the cold wooden floor and begins to observe the room with more interest. After all these were old memories from his lovers childhood and he did not want to miss a moment learning more about them.

“I could see that” he walks closer to one of the ship bottles, leaning in closer to observe the detailing better. “So you haven’t been in here for around 11 years you say?”

“Well technically no…” he lays his back on the bed that had tiny childlike anchors decorated around the bed sheets “Remember how I once mentioned to you about my graduation party? Well, that was the last time I was here, but I was too lazy to redecorate so I just left it like this.”

“I see” he hears Luffy get off from the bed and open a door. When he turned to see what his boyfriend was up to he was nowhere to be seen. However, instead of looking for him, he decided to rest his tired body on the full size bed that lay at the corner of the bedroom with two wall size windows at each corner. One of the windows was actually a double slide door that led to a small balcony outside, giving a stunning view of the lake and trees spread all around.

His feet dangled at the edge of the bed as he covers his eyes with one of his tattooed arms. Very slowly drifting off into a slumber, Luffy walks back inside with his camera bag swung over his shoulder. He catches his snoozing boyfriend and quietly sets the bag down and begins to open it, pulling out his cannon camera.

Law hears the shutter sound of a camera going off and lifts his arm up with one eye peaked open. He catches Luffy standing in front of him; bring the camera down his face and letting it hang around his neck as he smiled triumphantly at him.

“What is it with you and your obsession of taking pictures of me when I am trying to sleep?” Law says, proceeding to cove his eyes again.

“It’s not an obsession. I just like taking pictures of you when you are at your most vulnerable, I feel like I get a more real you.” He snaps another photo.

“Well have I ever told you your angles are horrible? You’re not even getting my good side”

“Oh, now you suddenly have a good side?” Luffy chuckles to himself as he moves to the edge of the bed from where Law was resting. He snaps a photo again and this time Law removes his arm out of his face and looks directly to Luffy with a coax look on his face.

“Don’t you remember it?” he says, right before lifting himself up and grabbing Luffy by both sides and straddling him over his waist. “You should know _very_ well where it is.”

“You’re such a perve.” he says with a laugh and takes one last and final shot of his boyfriend from what they could both agree to as their favorite angle.

Luffy removed the camera around his neck and sets it at the far corner of the bed. He looks down at Law who was gliding his fingers up and down his sides; Law doesn’t look at him, just focuses his attention where his arms where currently placed. This was normal for them, simple gestures like theses where all it took to be satisfied.

It was quiet for some time now; until Law spoke up again, “Your brother hates me” he openly states as he looks directly at Luffy this time. “Not that I give a shit.”

“Who, Ace?” Law nods his head and Luffy simply chuckles in response. “Don’t worry about him, he was just messing around.”

“I’m beginning to wonder that you completely overlooked the way your brother threw his death rays towards me.”

“Death rays?” Luffy snickered “Look whose overlooking things now. Look, don’t worry about Ace—”

“I’m not worried”

“—He’s a good judge of character…like me, just give him some time to get to know you that’s all, and you should do the same for him.”

Law doesn’t say anything; he groans in frustration and turns his head to the side to avoid staring at his lover’s earnest smile.

“It would mean a lot to me if you tried to get to know him a little” Luffy finally says with a pleading tone.

And there is was. Those puppy eyes and pouted lip that Luffy knew damn well Law could never resist.

Law shakes his head and releases a gust of air; he knew it was a hopeless battle with this one. “Fine, sure, I’ll do my best. But only because you asked me too, like hell I’m going to have your brother believe that this is all for his approval.”

Luffy lowered himself closer to the man below him, leaning on his elbows with their noses almost touching.

“Thank you, Traffy” He gives him a quick peck on the lips. Law rolls his eyes in response to the annoying pet name Luffy would often give to him, a name he disliked greatly, but never bothered to tell his lover because as odd as it may sound, he kinda sorta grown to like it a little .

“And for the record, your judge of character sucks. Need I remind you about the time you almost bought off that stolen moped by that annoying Foxy guy?”

Luffy pouts his lips to the side with a shallow tint of red across his cheeks, “That was one time.”

“Mmmm-Hmmm, I certainly recall many other times after that”

“Hey, I’m an excellent judge of character, better than all three of my brothers combined.”Luffy said now as he stood back up again with his arms crossed over his chest. “Besides, I trust you don’t I? Even when Ace supposedly doesn’t…That should be enough evidence right there.”

“I guess that is true, only difference is that I _am_ a good judge of character and your brother is just a dick.”

“Hey—”

“It’s only the truth” he says, reaching behind Luffy’s neck and pulling him back down again. “But I only care what you think, so none of this should even matter, right?”

He brings him closer to his face, one arm wrapped around his neck while the other strokes smoothly up and down his bare skin. Luffy enjoys the feel of his lover’s soft hands on his back, and smiling lovingly at him as he replies with a simple answer, “Right.”

The distance between the two is suddenly broken, Luffy shifting his head more to the side to deepen the kiss, Laws hands now roaming from his back and down to his ass, squeezing it possessively in his hand. He tugs at Luffy’s black hair as the said male does the same to him. Movements becoming hungrier as both completely delete everything around them.

All except the fake cough, that rapidly broke them out of their trance and off each other.

Nami was leaning against the wide open door, arms crossed as she smiled mischievously at the two boys on the bed. Law tried to cover up his embarrassment with his earnest look, but he knows damn well the red head isn’t buying it.

“I take it you boys aren’t hungry, seeing the way you’re eating each other’s faces off.” Nami jokes, pulling herself off the door frame to stand up straight.

“Would it kill you to knock?” Luffy spits out with both irritation and humiliations in his tone.

Nami swings one arm over her hip with a slight tilt, “Hey don’t get mad at me. You guys are the ones that didn’t lock the door. You should be lucky it was only me, and not someone else.”

Law throws a glare to his lover sitting next to him while the other rubs the back of his head with an awkward laugh

“Oops, my bad. We’ll be right down.”

“Okay, so I’ll let everyone know that you’ll be down in… _30_?” sending them a playful wink.

“Nami!” Luffy throws a pillow at her, and all that could be heard was the faint sound of laughter leaving the room as the door soon closed completely with the abused pillows sliding onto the cold floor.

Law closes his eyes and begins to rub his temples; Luffy threw himself back on the bed, spreading out his arms and looking up at the ceiling while beginning to snicker quietly to himself. Law knows exactly why Luffy is laughing, but he finds no amusement towards it what so ever. It’s always been this way though, during the times when they would get caught doing something private by either Shachi, Penguin or anybody else per say; Law was always the one feeling humiliated where as Luffy had absolutely no shame.

Still lost in his thought, Law soon feels a lift on bed beside him and soon opens his eyes and finds Luffy a couple steps away, readjusting his shorts and shirt by the small mirror framed on the wall. He really didn’t feel like going back down there, the bed was much more inviting at the moment and to be perfectly honest, he really didn’t want to deal with Luffy’s god forsaken older brother, Ace. Even after he had promised that he would get to know him better.

“C’mon, time for dinner!” he extended his arms out in order to help Law up. And when he does, Luffy is already by the open door, eagerly urging his boyfriend to hurry up already before all the food is gone. He highly doubts that of course because if anything, he’s doing them a favor before the true criminal comes along and eats it all. “Moms food it the best! Well right next to Sanji’s of course.”

________

Small conversations where being exchanged around the dinner table, Law remained quiet though, simply staring down at his full plate of food, poking holed into his piece of steak. Luffy was being a mouthful, literally, chatting and laughing with Namie and the rest of the girls as he was already heading for his second plate. Luckily his family was already aware about his double stomach and prepared plenty of extra food ahead of time.

Apparently his barbaric eating habits ran in the family as well…what a joy.

Two seats remained empty in front of Law, and he knew exactly who one of them belonged too. He doubted that he would be showing up at the dinner table though, judging by the scene he created earlier and all. God, he really hoped he didn’t show up.

Hopefully Sabo took him to some restaurant or bar, fare, fare away if we’re lucky, that way he wouldn’t have to show his stupid face and ruin his delicious dinner.

But just as his luck may be, the front door is soon heard from the distance with a couple set of footsteps finding their way closer and closer to the dining room.

“Glad for you to join us. The plates are in the kitchen, so server yourselves and join us when you’re done” Dragon informed, eyeing Sabo questionably before nodding to his father’s look as the two younger men headed into the kitchen.

Ace sites across Law, both men avoiding all possible eye contact with one another, but occasionally getting a glimpse into their sharing sea of hatred. Sabo, who sat between Ace and his girlfriend Koala, elbows the freckled man on the shoulder, gesturing over to Law with his head while wearing a scolding look.

Ace quietly groans in irritation, setting his silverware down and whipping his mouth with a napkin before speaking up.

“Err…I’m sorry about earlier man, didn’t mean to attack you like that. Don’t know what came over me.” Ace apologizes while extending his arm out and causing the entire room to fall in dead silence.

Law was just about finished chewing on a piece of steak when the apology was said directly to him. He eyes the extended arm for a short while, then shifts his attention to Luffy next to him, and oh what a glee state he was in right about now. He’s never been one to forgive so easily…ever and as much as it ruins him to accept the apology; he knew that in the end of it all, he had no other choice.

He takes his hand and they begin to shake. “Things happen. Don’t worry about it...man” he replies.

The shake carries on and so does the squeeze that grows tighter and tighter in their hands. They stare at one another with full force, neither breaking eye contact until Rouge breaks the attention.

“Well okay then, thank you Ace. That was really mature of you.” Ace smiles at his mother very lovingly while saluting his glass of red wine in her direction right before drinking it. “So, Law…what is it that you do exactly?”

All eyes were now fixed on him…fantastic.

“I’m a doctor. I specialize in cardiology” he says, and although he was never one to brag, he felt pretty good right about now by the way everyone (but Ace) nodded with appreciation.

“Oh wow is that so, a doctor huh?” Rouge says with interest.

“Yes, I work for a private hospital back in Chicago.” And he thinks he should stop there because really, he finds it very uncomfortable talking about himself in front of a large group of people.

“He’s the best doctor they got!” Luffy adds with a delighted smile.

“And so, just how did you and Luffy meet exactly?” Koala asks, deciding to change the subject.

Honestly, Law hated conversation such as these, in fact, he hated conversation period. But he knew this was all a requirement when meeting the family, so he had no other choice but too forcefully go along with the conversation.

He’s about to open his mouth when he feels a warm familiar hand on top of his own.

“We met through a good friend, an old roommate of mine named Shachi. We were moving some furniture around when some shelf fell over and gashed me right below the eye.” He points at his scar “stitches where too expensive, so Shachi ended up calling in a favor from one of his buddies in the medical intern program.” He now points towards Law with his thumb “Law helped stitch me up and we pretty much became good friends after that. Eventually we just decided to make it official and, well here we are now” he chuckles heartedly after finishing the quick summary of his and Law’s first encounter.

And Law was very much thankful that Luffy was smart enough to leave out details, because damn, was their a hell of a lot of inappropriate shit that he left out.

“And you two are living together right? If that’s what I remember you saying last time we spoke.” She asked again. Ace had his food dangling midway from his mouth, staring at Luffy in confusion. Well he definitely failed to leave out that important piece of information during the times they spoke on the phone.

“We share a loft.” Law answered this time.

“With Bepo. You can’t forget our dog, he’s family too.” Luffy corrected.

Everyone around them seemed to chuckle at Luffy’s playful tone, all except Ace of course; his attention was focused on the food in front of him, blocking out the conversation that was currently being held.

“A loft? Not that I don’t mind, but since you’re a doctor, wouldn’t a house seen more appropriate?” Dragon asked.

Law turned his direction towards Dragon who was seated at the fare end of the dinner table.

“It would be, however this was more Luffy’s idea than mine.” Dragon leans against the table with his elbows, face struck in concentration that informed Law to continue on with his explanation. “He fell in love with the room when we first walked in, and honestly it was my idea to let him choose the place. After all there’s only two—”

“Three”

“—three of us anyways, so there really is no need for so much extra room. Plus the lighting and space is suitable for Luffy’s photography.”

The room fell silent; all eyes were fixed onto Luffy with questionable looks. Mainly by both his parents.

“Photography? Is that like a new hobby of yours sweetie?” Rouge asked with a smile.

“How are you doing with your political science major? You should be close to finishing, am I right?” Dragon cut in.

Luffy’s eyes slide to his empty plate, playing with the remains of the steak sauce with his fork and creating a poorly drawn smiley face.

“Luffy is actually not—”

“It’s going great! Yeah, I’m almost done with the program and everything; soon I’ll be able to graduate by next year hopefully.” He continues to toy around with the sauce nervously, nobody seems to take notice about it though, however Law surely does. “The whole photography thing is kinda like a hobby of mine I guess you could say, it’s sorta something that I picked up on about two years ago.”

Law stares at his partner with an utterly confused look. He knew damn well that Luffy was lying about the whole university crap, and as much as it itches him to say something to the boy, he knew it could wait till later when they where somewhere more private.

The truth was, Luffy _did_ take political science, about two years ago to be exact, around the same time when he and Law where just finishing a whole year of dating. Things were going well at first, but soon he fell into a very stressful state of keeping up with classes. It was becoming too overwhelming for him; his grades began to drop dramatically, and Law could see damn well that it was hurting him, bad…both mentally and physically.

He advised Luffy to take a small break from all his studies, because yes, that was definitely what he needed at the time. Along the way, he picked up on photography as a hoppy; using his camera phone to take photos, up until Law bought him his very first professional digital camera. He fell in love with the hobby, deciding that he no longer wanted to pursue a major in political science but instead pursue a dream where he could take photos instead.

Law was completely supportive of the whole idea; rather more pleased to see his lover up and smiling again. However, he first urged Luffy to take some classes at a local community college to help better organize his dream. And what an accomplishment he has become from there on. Having his random pictures displayed in galleries all across town with strangers offering to buy them off…just how much happier could anyone possibly be?

He knew that Luffy had yet to tell his parents about the change, it was one of the many reasons they came out here for in the first place. Now could have been a better time than any other to drop the bomb, but instead Luffy decided to hide the truth and lie…again… and all Law could do was stand there and helplessly watch as he did so.

“So you’re a doctor huh?. . . Luffy, I bet you get a lot of regular checkups, don’t you?” Nami teased, deciding to change the subject before things became more intense. However, she only made matters worse on another certain side of the table.

As the girls began to giggle quietly with each other and the two lovers sat there with their scarlet faces, an informing clank sound was heard being dropped over Ace’s dinner plate. The laughter was soon shut off and everyone turned their attention to the freckled male who then pushed himself off his seat, staring at Law with daggered eyes as his hands griped tightly to the table, causing them to turn white with force.

It was like a western showdown. Neither breaking eye contact, waiting for the other to make the first draw.

And just at that very second, the front door flew open loudly with a familiar voice hollering in the distance as it made its way into the dining area. “Well, well, well, here you all are. I’ve been honking my horn outside for hours and yet none of you could even bother to hear the damn thing? Hmm and they say I’m going deaf.”

Throwing her bags on the floor followed by a loud thump, Rouge and Dragon make their way over to apologetically greet the old woman. The rest of them soon leave their seats as well to join in. Law however remains standing by his seat, confuses as to how the atmosphere in the room suddenly change from predatory too pleasant.

He then began to observing the loud older woman and wondering just how old she could possibly be. Her features said one thing, but her appearance said another.

“We’re so glad you could make it Kureha, here take a seat and I'll have Luffy bring you something to eat. Boys, go help Dr. Kureha bring her things inside.” Rouge ordered.

“Hey doc, did Chopper come along? Or did he stay with his uncle again?” Luffy asked

“Chopper is in the car sleeping; your father will bring him inside for me.” She replies, taking off her jacket and revealing her short cut top and bellybutton ring that a woman of her age should definitely not be sporting. “Come here son; let me get a good look at you.”

Kureha pulled Luffy down closer to her face as she began to observe him all around.

“You’ve lost weight. Do they not feed you at the university?”

Rouge began to chuckle, she brought Luffy back up again and nudged him to fetch some plates for her and Chopper. When he disappeared into the kitchen, it was now Law who was the only male in the room. He debated on whether he should go help his lover with the food or the rest of the guys outside, though he really wasn’t all for the second option. But before he could even make a decision he was already being called out by the old hag.

“Haven’t seen your pretty face here before, come here boy.” He walks closer to her and stands firmly by her side “who are you?”

“This is Law, Luffy’s boyfriend” Rouge answered for him “He also happens to be a doctor just like you. Law, this is Dr Kureha, she’s our family doctor as well as long time good friend. I think you two will find lots of interesting things to talk about.”

“Is that so…” she begins to observe him with caution. Law eyebrow shifts up as he looks down at the old lady seated below him. He grows slightly uncomfortable by the suspicious glares he receives and soon his eyes begin to wander everywhere but her face. Seriously, what was up with this family and there guarded stares? “What’s your full name, boy?”

“Trafalgar Law” he says

“You seem very familiar…but then again I am getting old so it must be the damn age talking.” She chuckles at first “So, young Luffy here has a boyfriend huh? Well, can’t say I didn’t see that one coming.” Feeling the toned muscles on his arm “Mmmm, what an excellent choice in men he has, am I right Rouge?”

She laughs hysterically with a smile finally appearing on her face and one that causes Law to let out a breath of air that he wasn’t aware of even holding. Okay, so this old lady definitely had some issues. But if there was one thing he was most certain about was that this old lady seriously freaked him out, end of story.


	3. Chapter 3

_____________________

The lake was painted in a radiant pink and orange reflected off by the sky up above. The sun was just now setting, creating a mirror like effect with the image of trees and mountains surrounding the water. And if you stared hard enough, it would almost seem as if you were walking upside down, ready to dive into the sky any second. It was truly a captivating view, a view unseen by those unfamiliar.

The cold water splashed lightly over Law and Luffy’s feet as they walked barefoot down the shore. They walk hand in hand with their pair of shoes on the other. Luffy is chatting away, occasionally pointing out various locations that held unforgotten memories. In this case it seemed like every step they took lead them to a new crazy story.

It was a peaceful summer set; Law could now see why Luffy never stopped talking about the place. It was definitely a calming environment to relax your mind in.

So far the first night had been going fairly okay from what Law believed. The food was delicious just like Luffy had promised and despite the tension between him and Ace, he could still say that his experience was rather decent as he sat and chatted with the family. However there where still some conversations left back at the table that would not leave his mind, he knew he had to confront about them with Luffy.

As they continued to walk farther and farther, Law suddenly came to a complete stop, pulling Luffy’s arm with him and gaining the ravens attention. The younger male turned back to see why they had stopped, only to catch Law standing in place. He didn’t move for a few seconds, just frozen in place as his attention remained fixed out on the lake in front of them. Before asking what was wrong however, Law had already began moving again, walking further into the lake and kneeling down to collect what appeared to be a set of rocks.

One by one he began tossing them, creating a rippled effect with every skip the rock made over the water. Soon after, Luffy came and stood by his lovers’ side to join. The silence of the couple went on as they each tossed their own set of stones into the lake. Somewhere along the way, small throws become longer with aggressive forces packed into each toss. It was silently become an intense battle that neither wanted to surrender from.

Once the last rock was thrown, buried deep someplace under the water, Law figured this was a better time than any other to say what was on his mind.

“Why did you lie?” He started.

“Huh? Lied about what?” Luffy answered, sounding innocent, like he didn’t know what he was talking about. He picked up some more rocks below his feet, tossing them back to the water as a form of distraction.

“Don’t play innocent with me.” He says, crossing his arm while turning to face Luffy directly. “You know exactly what.”

“—”

“Wasn’t the reasons we came here so that you could tell your family the truth about us and everything else?”

“Mmmm—Oh look Law! I skipped over five this time!” pointing towards the lake with excitement as he tried to escape the question.

“Luffy! Stop trying to change the subject.” His voice beginning to sound irritated.

“We also came to celebrate my mom and dad’s wedding, don’t forget about that.” Luffy responds, trying to defend a different reason other than the truth.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” He steps in front of Luffy this time, placing both arms over his shoulder as he looks dead serious into his eyes. “Luffy, you know you could always tell me anything. I promise whatever the reason is; I won’t be upset about it. Of course if you continue to not to tell me, then I’m really going to start getting pissed. Your choice.”

Luffy’s eyes wandered elsewhere, avoiding all possible eye contact with Law. The raven knew Law would ask about the dinner discussion from earlier, just not so soon. He was hoping for it to be discussed by the time they were getting ready for bed, that way if Law disagreed, he could always use sex as a backup. Of course that wasn’t the case any longer; the truth had to be said.

“Okay, okay—I –um—I don’t feel ready—to tell them, just yet.” He stammered. “I thought it would be easy—but I was wrong.”

Silence brushed over them. Law could see the serious look in his lover’s eyes, he was definitely telling the truth.

Without delay, Law gently pinched Luffy’s chin, centering it so that they could each face one another directly. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss onto Luffy’s lips, catching Luffy by surprise.

“You’re not upset?” Luffy asked with slight confusion in his tone. Law couldn’t help but chuckle; he walked behind the said male as he wrapped his arms around his neck and sat his chin over his head. Both eyes now fixed towards the alluring sun setting lake.

“If that’s the way you feel, then who am I to argue about it.” He says, “I get it, we all change our minds at times, but it sure would have been helpful if you gave me a heads up before dinner instead of leaving me in the loop with everyone else.”

Luffy couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t know either until they actually asked.”

“Well no matter, we still have tilled the end of the week. No use worrying about it now.”

“Right!” Luffy agreed.

Silence brushed over them again, with their bodies lightly swaying side to side, the couple found themselves at ease by the simple calmness all around them. Luffy’s eyes wander in different direction, until they soon stopped at an old familiar dock. A white motor boat was tied up to the dock and a wide grin suddenly grew on the younger males face. He turns around quickly and began to drag Law out of the water and back towards the cabin.

“C’mon, we gotta hurry.” Luffy eagerly says.

“Luffy, what’s going on?” Law tries to ask, “Oi, slow down at least. I’m running barefoot over here—ow”

The couple returns back to the cabin, Law huffs tiredly as he tries to check his feet in case any small pebbles remained. Luffy lets go of Law and goes running towards his dad who was currently outside with Sabo and Nami, talking about god knows what. He stands in between the three, rudely interrupting the conversation they were sharing as he tries to ask his dad a question. Typical Luffy.

“Oi dad, by chance is Merry working again?”

“Luffy how many times have I told you to wait your turn when people are talking?” Nami interjects, slapping Luffy behind the head like always.

“Ouch—I’m sorry, guess I forgot again.” He apologizes while rubbing behind his head.

“That’s enough you two.” Dragon announces, “Luffy why do you ask about Merry?”

“Huh, oh I was just asking because if she is then maybe I could take her for a spin and show Law around.”

“Hah! Good one Luffy, like Dragon’s ever going to let you drive that boat.” Nami responds.

“Well, she is running like new again thanks to Franky” He ponders, “Alright, why not—But if and only if Sabo or Ace go along and steer. You got that.”

Luffy jumps up with excitement. The smile on his face is stretched from ear to ear. He attacks his father with a tight hug—that barely felt like anything to Dragon, then he lets go and moves his attention to Sabo with a pleading look.

“Sure, why not. Have nothing else to do anyways.” Sabo agrees to tag along. “Yo, dad. Where did you put the keys to the boat again?”

“Hold up, if you’re taking the boat, then I want to go with you guys too.” Nami says as she follows Luffy and Law towards the dock, “Vivi, Koala, come on. Sabo is going to take Merry for a spin.”

Vivi and Koala walk out of the house, Vivi quickly makes her way to Nami as Koala stays behind and stands next to the open door, handing Sabo the keys. She smiles at her lover, giving him a wink just before leaving. He smile fondly in response, and begins to walk over with the rest of the group that was now eagerly waiting inside the boat.

From a distance, he noticed Ace walking towards the shed, spinning his lanyard around his arm as he avoids everyone else. Sabo runs up to him, swinging his arm around his shoulder as he tries to steer him the opposite way. Ace only groans in annoyance but still complies as he lets Sabo lead him wherever he may be taking him. Of course it wasn’t until they got to the dock that he realized where Sabo had brought him.

“C’mon Ace, Sabo is going to drive Merry around the lake.” Vivi hollered excitedly, “It should look beautiful with the sun setting.”

“Yeah, c’mon Ace, there’s room right here next to Law.” Nami said with an honest tone in her voice, however Ace could see right through her wickedness.

“No thanks, I’ll pass. Have more important things to do before everyone else starts arriving.” He says without batting an eye. He swiftly turns to make his leave, not leaving anyone else any time to object.

Without delay, Sabo switches on the ignition, hearing the motor roar effortlessly as he waits for it to set. It’s been a while since he last took old Merry out for a spin and he hopes he could still manage on his own. Either way, it wasn’t like he was going to put much speed onto the gas, just a simple cruise was all they were going to do for today.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Koala?” Nami asks.

“Nah, she’s not feeling so good, its best she stays behind with my mom and relaxes.”

“Awe, well that’s a bummer.” Nami sulks, “Well, we’ll just make sure to have a good time for her then. Are we all good to go?”

Sabo checked the meter, “Yup, everything looks good.” He gently pulls the engine handle down as he begins to steer away from the dock. “Okay everyone; please keep your arms and legs inside the boat at all times—Luffy I am talking about you.”

“Hey!”

The ride was going steady; with a light splash of spray that would occasionally hit Laws face as he sat in the back with Nami and Vivi. It was definitely a peaceful ride just like Sabo had promised.

They were completely surrounded by a forest of trees all around them; damn this lake really was huge. Farther in the distance you could almost see the other cabins hiding, each with their own personal boat parked by the dock. It was amazing how other families lived around here, yet with the size of such a lake, you almost feel like you are the only one around. Truly a wondrous place to be.

As the boat ride continued, Law remained relaxed in his seat, simply enjoying the scenery. His raven hair danced with the wind as his eyes remained fixed to the younger boy sitting next to Sabo. Luffy was on the passenger seat, constantly nagging at his older brother to let him steer the boat just one time, but even Law knew that was a bad idea. Hence why he was always the one driving in their relationship.

His thoughts were soon broken from Luffy, when he suddenly felt a presence sitting next to him.

“So Law, what do you think?” Nami asked as she pinned her long orange hair up in a ponytail to restrain it from the wind. “Sure is something isn’t it.”

Law wasn’t sure if she was talking about the lake or the family, either way, he smart enough to choose his words wisely.

“Yeah. Definitely not what I had imagined.” He says, keeping his attention towards the water.

“Mmm-Hmm, this place is like home away from home for all of us, especially for Luffy. He just can’t get enough of being here.”

Their conversation grows silent for just a few seconds. Without even noticing, Law and Nami’s attention soon fixes onto Luffy simultaneously, both watching the younger male as he moves towards the front of the boat to claim his rightful spot. Law smirks at his daring boyfriend; the smile on his lovers face was always contagious to him. He had completely isolated that fact that there were still others around possibly watching him.

“It’s good that you finally decided to come this time. I’m sure it means a lot to Luffy having you be here.”

Laws interest was cut off from Luffy as he soon moved his attention to Nami.

“Huh? What do you mean ‘finally’?” He questioned

Nami leaned back against her seat as she allowed her arms to rest comfortably. “Yeah, Luffy would always tell us that you were constantly busy with work and what not. He said that your work would never allow you any time off.”

Stunned was the only reaction he could feel.

“—my work?”

“Hey we totally get it, it’s completely understandable.” She says as she scoots closer to Law. “Point is we finally get to meet Luffy’s mysterious lover who he hardly talked to us about.”

_Hardy_? Sure it was understandable that Luffy neglected to tell his family about his so called girlfriend being in fact a guy, but to hardly mention a word about their relationship came as a shock to the surgeon. Not that he cared or anything, it was just the first time Law was aware of Luffy shutting up about them. Luffy had always been so open about their relationship with just about anyone, so why keep it from his family?

And what was this he was hearing about his work not allowing any time off? Last he checked, he was free to take vacation anytime he wanted to.

This was definitely strange for Law; Luffy must have had a reason for all this.

Not matter anyways, whatever the reason was it was definitely not of importance anymore, seeing that they were both here and with his family.

As they head farther into the lake, Law locks onto a floating dock disconnected from the surface. It remained floating in place as a long rope restrained it from floating away. He wondered what the piece of wood was even there for.

“It’s a firework stand.” Vivi answers for him. She had noticed the curious looks Law was making earlier when they had passed it. “Rouge didn’t want Ace lighting them up on the grass, so Ace and a couple of his friends built that stand a few years back so that he could light them up from the lake instead.”

“Isn’t that kind of dangerous?” Law questioned, not meaning for it to be said out loud.

“Very.” she answers, “But then again, when has that ever stopped these crazy brothers.”

Law quietly snickers to himself. Not exactly knowing about Sabo or Ace personally, however it was definitely true that Luffy had not limit to danger. Death was more frightened of him than he was of it. It was clear to see just where he got it from.

“Anyways, let’s just hope Ace doesn’t burn himself—or anyone else for that matter” Eyeing a certain blond male steering the boat. Law could definitely name a similar guy capable of such destruction.

He had been meaning to ask Luffy about Sabo’s burnt scar located on the left side of his face; of course now it was clear as day as to how it all occurred. Well that’s definitely gotta suck. And yet even now, Ace was still dumb enough to continue on with his same mistake. Figures, the guy only seemed to care about himself, Law said to himself.

“Just last semester, Ace managed to set the chemistry lab on fire because he ended up falling asleep during his experiment.” Nami adds into the conversation.

“Don’t forget about the curtain inside his dorm room.” Sabo includes as he sets the boat to auto steering and turns around to face everyone.

“That was hilarious. Didn’t they have to evacuate the building for like five hours so something?” Luffy also included, he jumped to the back with everyone else as he made himself comfortable on Law’s lap.

Vivi and Nami began laughing at the memory. “Yeah, everyone was so pissed off not being able to go into their rooms. Ace ended up staying in our dorm for two day to avoid the police and angry roommates.” Nami chuckled as she shared her story.

“You all go to the same school?” Law asked.

“Well Ace, Vivi and I did. Ace and I are graduating next fall and Vivi is just transferring this semester. Sabo, you graduated from Hamline University right?”

“Sure did. And I’m still trying to pay off my damn loan.”

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted to go to a private school, remember. The price is always going to be higher.” Luffy informed.

“Yeah, don’t remind me.” Sabo jokingly sulks while rolling his eyes.

“What did you graduate in?” Law found the need to ask. He might as well have one of the brothers siding with him, even so, since the beginning Sabo did appear more sophisticated than the three.

“Forensics science.” He replies, “Our dad had always encouraged us on setting out good careers for ourselves with promising schools that would help us meet that goal. Guess it’s a good thing that you and Luffy both ended up with promising degrees.”

Law could feel the slight grip made by Luffy in their locked hands; he knew this was probably becoming touchy subject for him. It was best to find another subject to change into.

“Oh look you guys, isn’t that the tire swing we all used to jump out from when we were kids?” Vivi points out, somehow reading both Law and Luffy’s mind as she changes the subject entirely.

They suddenly move their attention to the right side of the boat, staring at what remained to be a childhood memory.

“Wow, I can’t believe that old thing is still there. I thought Dadan had chopped it off years ago after you three idiots decided to jump through it naked.” Nami questioned.

Both Sabo and Luffy chuckled at the fond memory. “Guess she never got around to doing it.” Sabo replied, “Man, can you imagine all the crazy stuff we must have done here back when we were kids? Jumping through tire swings naked—”

“Getting lost in the woods—”

“Accidentally setting the ground on fire—”

“Getting chased by bears—”

“Okay so you guys were a couple of little shits that obviously deserved a beating by Dadan, we get it.” Nami interjected because she knew damn well those two would only continue to go on and on about their reckless shenanigans.

“Man I sure do miss that grumpy old lady.” Sabo hummed with nostalgia, “Whatever happened to her anyway?

“Didn’t you hear? She had to file for bankruptcy about a year ago. Apparently the company she was working for ended up getting sued and bought out to the same company that charged them.” Vive informed them. As a pre- law student, it was her duty to be aware of these things. “She was even being prosecuted for being affiliated with the corporation along with many other people. It was complete injustice. Thankfully your father stepped in and was able to collect substantial evidence to their case.”

“Wow, how did I not hear about this?” Sabo sounded stunned “who’s the company that flushed them down?”

“Donquixote Family”

Fuck. Suddenly it was almost like all the air was punched out of Law. His heart began to beat rapidly inside him, becoming the only sound he could hear. Drops of sweat started forming on the sides of his forehead; he was almost certain Luffy would notice his behavior and ask about it.

“Of course they did.” Nami spat with irritation, “Can anyone please explain to me why they haven’t been found guilty? I mean, even your father knows not to trust that family.”

“Yeah, well, not everyone knows the truth about them like we do, Nami.” Sabo stated calmly. “It’s best we don’t get ourselves involved with that family, for the sake of our own.”

“Are they seriously back at it again? I thought that company shut down a few years back when the brothers split up?” Luffy questions with interest.

Great so Luffy knew about them too.

“I don’t know Luffy, something must have happened during that time. Point is we can’t affiliate ourselves with any of them, they are nothing but trouble, period.”

“Well—hopefully justice will have their way on them someday.” Luffy added with a smile onto Sabo’s final statement.

All this was seriously getting to fucking awkward for Law. What where even the odds of Luffy and his family being familiar with his—or rather his ex family. Well damn, it was sure a good fucking thing that he never mentioned anything about them to Luffy, this relationship would definitely never have happened if so.

Either way, his intentions of _ever_ bringing them up to Luffy where never bound to happen. He walked out of that family years ago, banishing all possibly memories made by that name. And moreover, there was no logical proof to show that he was in anyway affiliated with them, all his document of ever being adopted to the Donquixote family were completely erased. He had nothing to worry about.

“Oi, Sabo! Let me steer Merry back to the dock. Please!”

“Yeah right. Dad would flip his shit if he found out that I let you drive.”

“I promise I won’t crash it.” He begs some more, “you could even stand next to me to make sure.”

“Oh c’mon Sabo, have a heart will you. Let Luffy drive just this once.” Vivi supported.

“Yeah, don’t be such a meanie.” Nami teases.

“Luffy! Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!” Both girls begin to cheer.

“Alright, alright he could drive” he finally decides to give in “Luffy; show us what you could do.” Without a single moment of delay, Luffy hops right off of Law and onto the driver seat. He wasted no time switching the engine to manual and increasing speed as they made their way back to land. “How come I never got any of those cheers when I was the one steering?”

__________________

Luffy had managed to park the boat perfectly against the dock—just barely. Sabo had decided to stay behind to turn off the boat and check the engine real quick just like Dragon had said for him to do. The remaining four all together made their way back to the house, Luffy and Law staying a few feet behind them as they walked hand in hand.

The lights were already on from outside, with a small pit of fire already getting started. Ace could be spotted standing by the fire, he was chatting with two other guys that must have arrived while they went out cruising around the lake.

As they neared the new set of faces, Luffy’s grip shifted from a full on tight to sudden release. He quickly ran over to the male with green hair standing next to Ace, attacking him with a full on bear hug from behind. Law could almost feel a pinch of jealousy building up inside him as he watched his lover hang behind the other man.

“Zoro!” Luffy happily shouted.

“Heh, Alright Luffy, it’s good to see you too. Now get off of me will ya.”

He chuckled as he let go of his long time friend. “Sorry Zoro, couldn’t help myself. It’s Just been a long time since I’ve seen you is all.”

“Hey don’t forget about me over here. It’s been a long time since you’ve seen me to remember.” Said the male with the long nose standing next to them.

“Usopp!” he soon jumps on top of him. “I’m so sorry, I completely didn’t see you there! Did you and Zoro carpool here?”

“Hah! Do you seriously think I’d let Zoro drive here on his own?”

“True.”

“Oi, I heard that.” They both laugh.

Law remained quiet, standing beside the fire. He figured he’d just wait till Luffy was done talking so that he could walk over and introduce himself, or whatever it was that Luffy planned to do. However, just as he stood there waiting, a pair of hands broke him from his concentration and led him right next to Luffy.

“Luffy, how dare you forget to introduce your _special_ guest to our friends.” Nami said, standing next to Law with her hands on his shoulder.

He grew annoyed towards Nami for putting him on the spot just like that.

“I didn’t forget, I was just about to do that right now.” Pulling Law’s hand and cupping it to his own. “Guys, I’d like you all to meet my—”

“Trafalgar Law.”Ace introduced for him, taking an innocent drink of his beer after.

“Ohhh” both Zoro and Usopp simultaneously respond in a knowing tone.

Law wanted to punch Ace in the throat and have him choke on his own beer. The damn bastard. Cutting Luffy off like that and introducing him instead.

“Right. Thanks Ace.” Luffy smiles at his brother like the naïve guy he was. “Anyways, so this is Usopp—we went to school together since we were kids.” They both smile as they shake each other’s hands.

“And this guy over here is Zoro. He’s known me since before I was even born.”

Law steps forward to shake the green haired man’s hand. He takes a good look at the man and his unique choice of hair color, this guy definitely had a more hostile aura than the other.

“You mean I’ve known your mom and Ace since before you were born.” He tries to correct. Both hands soon create a firm shake. “Ace told us all about you. Nice to finally meet.”

He turns to look over at Ace who was only looking back at him with a mischievous smile. This fucker, what evil thing did he say about him?

The sky falls dark and the air soon grows cooler. The only light remaining was now coming from the small bonfire everyone gathered around. Drinks were passed around with stories shared for everyone to hear. Law had a blanket wrapped around him and Luffy as he stood behind his said boyfriend and watched him melt a marshmallow next too Chopper.

So often, Law and Ace would share a few daggered stares from across the fire, not leaving eye contact until the other did so first. Law would take a drink from his beer and Ace would take one too, making sure to finish right after the doctor. Every small thing they did became a competition to the other and Law was growing fed up with it all. A mischievous idea popped into his head, and boy did he know that this would definitely rile things up.

Without even a single warning, Law jerked Luffy’s head over to his and smashed their lips together unmercifully. Luffy was caught off guard by such sudden act but quickly found his pace and wrapped his arms around the raven to create better leverage. Tongues were noticeably being exchanged and Law was definitely enjoying this way better than he thought he would. He peeked an eye open in the direction to where Ace stood only to grow more satisfied when he was no longer there. Definitely the most brilliant idea indeed.

______________

The cabin had grown quiet that night as everyone set off for bed. The lights where completely shut off as everyone slept soundly in their rooms. Not a single person remained awake in that house–except for Law and Luffy of course, who were more than just awake at 1 am.

The bright full moon shinned inside Luffy’s bedroom and onto the disorderly full size bed that carried two naked bodies. Luffy remained perched over Law, riding him full on as his eyes were kept closed in bliss and mouth half-open with pleasure. Law bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Luffy with half-lidded eyes, groaning at the sight of his lover above him then speeding up the rhythm. The clear sound of Luffy’s cock slapping on Law’s stomach followed by heavy moans now filled the room.

They were almost at their limit, just a few more thrusts until they could cum with satisfaction.

Completely lost in ecstasy, they paid little to no attention around their surroundings. And so when the door to Luffy’s bedroom swung open with Ace stepping inside happily ready to tell Luffy some exciting news, it was the absolute ending to their bliss.

“Luffy, Sanji and Zeff just got here. Come down and see—Jesus fucking Christ Luffy!”

All three remained frozen for those short seconds. As soon as Ace collected himself, he quickly slammed the door shut, leaving Luffy and Law completely socked with humiliation.

“Fuck. I thought you said you locked the door?” Law asked, still positioned below Luffy.

“I thought I did?” He chuckles after, “Well that was definitely embarrassing. Ace is totally not going to get that off his head for a long time.”

“Still, it's best we get dressed now before someone else comes in.”

“Huh? But we weren’t even finished!”

“Luffy, we just got caught having sex in front of your brother. We are more than finished.”

“I don’t care, besides I doubt he’s coming back in after that.”

“No. Now please get off of me already so that I could put on some clothes.”

Luffy crossed his arms in disappointment a rolled off of Law and onto the empty side of the bed. He threw the covers over himself with his back turned to Law, making a final grunt before ignoring him and going straight to bed. Law put on his pants and went back to lay next to Luffy, aware of the silent treatment played out by his partner. He laid awake unable to sleep the rest of that night, the humiliation of Ace walking in on them kept playing in his head—that and many other things.

Unable to remain in place, he gets out of bed and slides on some shoes and puts on a sweater. Maybe a walk will help get his mind off of things.


End file.
